Old Story New Chapter
by Transformerloco
Summary: Panama was a teacher. Panama was a writer. Panama was in deep trouble. One day while she was asleep something happens to her and her family. Panama is stuck.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am Panama Nelly Osborn. I am 24 years old, and I was violently kidnapped, thrown through a portal and landed in another dimension. But I should probably start from the beginning. I am married to Roger Norman Osborn. We have two beautiful children, Kathren Osborn and Lukas Osborn, twins. I am an author of many books, mostly history. I am also a teacher at AEL-CA, Assets for Everyday Life - Christian Academy. Roge and I started this school only a few years back with my friends Darling Efyer and Kennedy Kriffe, who also teach here. Roge is the acting principle.

I walked down the hall way. School was starting up again. Darling (or as we call her Daring), was preparing for her 9th grade class. Two doors down was Kennedy (or Kenny) preparing for 7th grade. I set my books down on one of student's desk,; Ebby Murphy? Yeah, Ebby; I taught 10th grade. At AEL-CA we didn't just hand the children over like batons from one teacher to the next, we teachers, move up with the child. So I stay with the same students until they graduate. It is much more fun than you would believe; you begin to develop deeper relationships than if they went to a public school (p.s. this is a private school). Mostly because we would know the children since day 1 of school, and that helps build trust between child and teacher.

Hours went by, school started and ended that day. I was packing up my stuff for the day. Making sure everything was in its appropriate place. I heard a scamper of feet trample down the hall. "Kathren, Lukas, no running in the halls!" I called as they slowed down. My son and daughter typically ran down the halls once Roge checks them out of Pre-School. Sure enough my daughters little face peered around the corner of the door, followed by my son. Heavy footsteps noted that my husband was walking down the hall to meet us.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked as they came to hug me. They began to ramble on and on about the day they had, while I saw Roge in the corner of my eye smirking. I smirked myself, "Why don't you tell Daddy about your day?" I asked, they smiled and they spun on their heels and began to pamper Roge with a bunch of random facts. We looked at me as if he was planning my murder, and I just smiled at him.

We piled into the car after Roge locked up. "Kathren no eating that sucker until after dinner sweetheart." "Ah, how did you know?" She asked pouting. I smirked while Roger chuckled. I could still see her In my mirror as she put the sucker back in her pocket. "Magic." I told her. "I want to learn magic." She said. I chuckled this time. "Maybe when you're older." I told her. Lukas sat up, "You can wait till you're older to Lukas." I said simply. He pouted in his seat then realized I didn't even look back to see what he wanted. "You did it again." He told me. I smiled. "Magic." The kids begged for magic lessons the whole car ride home.

Roge eventually said he would get them a magic kit. I had to resist the erg to face palm. We spoiled these kids, way too much for their own good. We pulled in and I began to make dinner. "Mom, were older. Can you teach us magic now?" Lukas asked he held up a blanket he found, a top hat for who knows where, and a stick from the backyard. I smiled as I made sure the water didn't boil over. "Sweetheart, I meant…after dinner sweetheart. Daddy should have a magic kit for you to by then." I caved. I had to have used the word magic.

Roger came home with two briefcases, each with a magic wand, hat, a deck of cards, and a bunch of other junk the kids were going to lose in two days. Almost as if reading my thoughts Roge pulled out extra stuff and put it in a box. I chuckled as he hid it behind his back, and stealthily made his way up the stairs. After dinner the kids let loose with their new toys. When the kids weren't looking I smacked Roge upside the head. "What were you thinking?" I whispered as the kids played around with the magic wands. Roge rubbed the back of his head, "I thought it was a good idea." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow. "I tell the kids 'Wait until your older' you tell them 'I'll buy you one now'. I say 'Hunny don't go, we don't need more things' you say 'I'm just getting the magic kits.' And then you take off." I ranted quietly in his ear.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It'll help keep the kids busy." My turn to roll eyes, "Yes, for two days. Yesterday Lukas wanted to be an astronaut and Kathy wanted to be a professional ballerina. Today Lukas wanted to be a football player and Kathy wanted to a surgeon, I don't even know where they got those ideas. Now they both want to be magicians. Roge you wait and see what their true passion is, not just give them whatever they want." I ranted again. Making sure not raise my voice like I tend to do. "So should I return the ballet slippers and space helmet?" He teased, and I was not amused.

"Roger, I'm going to bed." I stated simply. I could hear Roge tell the kids that they should get ready for bed. After we tucked them in Roge and I began to talk again. "Roge, what I meant earlier-" he cut me off before I could say anymore. "I know you are worried about money. I know that we aren't the richest, but the kids deserve more. There good kids and you know that." I sighed and leaned into Roge. "Roger, please, just try to be a little more conservative?" I asked. He nodded and we fell asleep. Then something big happened.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for reading the first chapter. I hope you enjoy the second. Shout out to Skyress98 for favoring my story. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Roge, Hunny wake up." I shook Roger's shoulder. He groaned and turned over. Recognizing that this was not our normal room, he began to flip out. "Roge Hunny, please calm down Kathy and Lukas are still asleep." I pleaded. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Nelly? Where are we?" He questioned, that was fair of him. But I didn't know either. We were a small hotel room. I could tell that much. I pulled out of bed and threw a robe on that hung on the bed frame. I peered out the window, the sky was still dark.

It was fall so it was about seven in the morning, but what caught my eye was an enormous structure and the top looked…pointed per say. I recognized it instantly as the Seattle Space Needle. "Roge dear, we didn't live in Washington last time I checked, did we?" I asked. Roger shot out of bed and looked out the window with me. We looked at each other, fear in our eyes. Something was not right about this whole thing, and we both knew we weren't dreaming. "Okay, let's try and backtrack, Hunny what's the last thing you remember?" I asked him.

He thought for only a moment. "I had giving the kids the magician kits, we had a quiet fight, we tucked the kids, and we went to bed." He said. I winced, I had the same answer. But something nagged at me, like we are missing some piece of the puzzle. "The kids!" He exclaimed. Our kids are known for staying up past midnight, whether we tuck them in or not. I walked up to Kathy and gave her a small shake while Roge did the same Lukas. "Sweetheart, wake up." She groaned and rolled over onto my lap. "Mama, is it over?" She asked. Roge and I froze, what was over. "Sweetie, can you explain to Mama what happened?" I asked, trying to not scare her. Lukas had woken up by know and was crying into Roger's shirt. "It was scary Mama." Lukas started.

That was never good. "There was this big green light that filled out room. Kathy and I tried to run, we ran to you and Daddy's room. But there was a big green light there to. Someone walked through the green light and yelled something." Lukas broke down crying while Kathy told the rest of the story. "Two other people walked through and grabbed you and Daddy. They ripped down the doors and yelled some more. Lukas and I ran Mama, but we only ran right into more men." Kathy didn't need to finish the story for us to know what happened. Roge and I moved closer to each other. I leaned on Roger's shoulder while he leaned on my head. We were both holding our children as close to us as possible. That was considered traumatizing to an adult, what would that be for a children under five.

The twins eventually cried themselves back to sleep, Roge and I didn't dare wake them again. "What do you think it was?" He asked me. My fingers ran through Kathy's long brown hair, her head nestled on my lap. I slouched on the bed with Roger next to me, keeping Lukas close. "I wish I knew Roger. But nothing makes since these days, 'green light'? Why would there be a green light in my children's bedroom, they have a blue night-light and nothing more. Some idea for the pit of no man's land spurn from my head.

I hadn't had that kind of thought since I was 15, almost 10 years ago. And yet, there was the thought, lingering in my mind. The more I thought about it, the more I dreaded it being the answer. Apparently I had a startled look on my face or something because it alerted Roge right away. "Nelly, are you okay? What are you thinking?" He sounded really paranoid, but that was fine with me. "Nothing Hunny, just a thought. Simple thought…" I trailed off, because something caught my eye. I don't know how I was able to see it, it blended so well with everything else. I slowly walked over. I headed to a small bookshelf with not a whole lot on it.

But inscribed on the side where some letter. I took a shaky breath and blew, hoping I just wasn't overly paranoid. It read something, something like "Pull here", but it was old and faded so I couldn't be sure. I ran my hand down the side of the bookcase, my fingers felt a hitch. I don't know why, but I pulled. It creaked, it groaned, but it moved. "Nelly what did you find?" He asked coming over to me, looking over his shoulder every once and awhile. I had been holding my breath, inside were books. Oh not just books, my books, books I wrote when I was a teenager. I moved and grabbed some of them. Most I thought would never see the light of day; I never shared them with anyone. Yet here they were, bound in hardcover, their names printed in gold on the front and side. I flipped one open and noted that, it was if it wasn't done and when I thought back n it. It never was. After I pulled out all the books I noted one thing, if these books were here, why weren't the others? I flipped through each of the old stories, most of them had no ending, others didn't even have an middle. A total of fifteen on books.

I had to think hard, what did all these books have in common? My favorite books that I had written and were most memorable weren't here, but others that were just as memorable were. It didn't make since. Then I flipped open the last book, why didn't open this on first? I laid the book down so I could read the page clearly. I held my breath again? My dreaded thought wormed it's way back into my head. "Another dimension." I muttered just under my breath. Roge looked strangely at me but otherwise ignored me. "Roger, didn't you hear what I said. Alternate universe, parallel dimension, another reality, whatever you call it. We are there." I whispered, I rapidly flipped open each of the unfinished books. Within the first three (or in one five) they talk about dimensions, and by that I traveling there. Whatever my 15 year old mind was doing with this information then, it was affecting me now.

"Nelly are you okay?" Roge asked. I shook my head. "Roge, what do all these pages have in common?" I asked. He looked down on the pages. "Nelly, what are you seeing?" He asked again. "Roge, just look and read the sentences I point to you." He nodded unsure of himself. I pointed sentence after sentence as he read aloud. He eyes widened, I pointed to the last one, my favorite out of all of them. It also had the line to sum it all up.

"Nelly, you sure you want me to read this out loud?" He sighed when I nodded. "All right. 'I think,' cutting her off, 'That this is an alternate dimension, and when we passed through, our genetics had to alter with it,'" I stopped Roge from reading anymore. "Do you see what I mean now Roge?" I quietly asked. He slowly nodded. "But are you sure you are correct?" I sighed, "Roge, no one can be sure of this. But this is all the evidence we have, it's a give or take Hunny." He sighed this time and leaned back. It didn't take too long after that for the children to wake up, complaining about being hungry. Roge and I looked at each other; we didn't really know what to do about that.


End file.
